darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
325
After talking to Barnabas, David is more frightened than ever. Sarah reveals a terrifying secret to David in a dream. Synopsis Teaser : The brilliance of the moon and all the stars in the sky over Collinwood cannot prevent the shadow of terror from visiting one of us tonight. Young David Collins has learned part of the secret behind the evil at Collinwood, and now he lives in a state of constant fear. Late at night, David moves downstairs and gazes at the portrait of Barnabas Collins in the Collinwood foyer. He recalls his encounter with Barnabas at Eagle Hill Cemetery and how his cousin frightened him. The memory makes him hysterical, and Elizabeth hears him cry out and rushes in. David races back upstairs to his room. Act I David, terrified by the prospect of Barnabas discovering he knows about the secret room in the mausoleum, calls out for Sarah Collins to help him. However, Victoria Winters comes in to check on him. She notes how pale David looks and urges her charge to bed. David persuades her to allow him to stay up a little while longer to work on his stamp collection. Victoria agrees. Downstairs, Victoria finds Elizabeth about to leave to visit Barnabas at the Old House. David's fear must be addressed, and Elizabeth believes Barnabas can help as he is the source of her nephew's disturbed state of mind. Victoria suggests Burke might have better luck with David. Elizabeth wonders if Victoria and Burke have set a wedding date yet. They're waiting on the final sale of Seaview. Elizabeth asks Victoria to postpone the marriage because of David. A knock at the door interrupts them; it is Barnabas. He wishes to speak with both women in the drawing room. Act II Barnabas apologizes for Willie Loomis' actions and for sullying the Collins name by giving him refuge. Elizabeth, unworried about any potential scandal, changes the subject to David. She explains the source of David's constant fear is Barnabas himself. The only other time David was frightened out of his mind was when Laura Collins returned and tried to take him away. Barnabas opines that David's fear might be imaginary. Victoria is inclined to agree, although she points out that the terror David has is very real. Barnabas offers to talk to David and promises to be gentle with him. Act III Elizabeth brings Barnabas to David's room. David, alarmed and uneasy, finds himself alone with Barnabas and claims not to be disturbed about anything. But Barnabas confronts David about the secret he is obviously hiding. Barnabas reiterates his belief that David was actually in the "secret place" Sarah told him about during the boy's missing time. He shows David the broken penknife he found in the Mausoleum. Barnabas, having the advantage now, presses David for answers. What other secrets has Sarah divulged? David swears that, although he has asked Sarah, she won't tell him anything about her family. Their conversation is interrupted by Victoria, who bids David goodnight and offers to walk Barnabas to the door. Before leaving, Barnabas wishes David "pleasant dreams." Act IV Later, David is restlessly sleeping and dreaming of the coffin Sarah showed him in the Mausoleum's secret room. Drawn into a nightmare, David wanders through a mist-filled passage and encounters a faceless woman holding a jewelled medallion. He runs away from the figure. David eventually finds Sarah and asks her who she is and where she comes from. She explains she was born in Collinsport and that she lived on a hill in a big house... until she became sick and died. Sarah has returned because she is searching for someone. She urges David to take her hand as she leads him toward a coffin... which begins to open. This, Sarah tells David, is whom she came to find. It is Barnabas. Memorable quotes : David: Sarah, the dead don't just get up and walk away. : Sarah: Sometimes they do. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * David Henesy as David Collins * Sharon Smyth as Sarah Collins * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters * Fran Anthony as Julia Hoffman (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 323. * The color videotape master of this episode is lost. However, a monochrome kinescope film copy exists. * Stand-in Fran Anthony plays the faceless Julia Hoffman as seen in David's dream. Story * DREAM SEQUENCE: David dreams about Sarah, who shows him a faceless woman with a medallion and Barnabas in his coffin. * TIMELINE: David is to be in bed by 9:30pm. Burke is out of town until tomorrow. It was the "other night" when Barnabas found David outside the Collins mausoleum. Burke will visit David tomorrow. Bloopers and continuity errors * During the dream sequence, a boom microphone hovers into view. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 325 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 325 - The Spirited Child0325